Hogwarts Babies
by jesuslovesme99
Summary: A potions accident causes some fifth year students and a certain professor to fall pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Shouts filled the hospital wing. Some were angry, others confused, and some just hysterical.

"pregnant"? One of the males in the room asked

"That is right Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid the potion that exploded has caused all of you to fall pregnant." Madam Pomfrey

"But we're fifteen!" Hermione Granger cried

"I'm aware Miss Granger, but all the pregnancies have to be carried out or else you could damage your magic."

"Can you tell us who the other parent is"?

"I'm afraid not. I won't be able to until the baby is born, but you all need to let me check the babies so lie down"

The wizard and witches grumbled, but did as they were told. This includes the Potions professor.

A potion when badly wrong in class, and it exploded causing the people who got it on them to fall pregnant.

Madam Pomfrey first went to Ronald Weasley before waving her wand over his stomach.

"The babies are perfectly healthy"

"Babies"!? Ron choked

"Yes Mr. Weasley. You're having twins." Madam Pomfrey said moving around the room.

She deemed all the babies healthy. She also informed Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode that they were expecting twins as well.

Everyone left murmuring to themselves

"This isn't going to be easy is it"? Lavender Brown questioned walking with her fellow Gryffindor's.

"No. It's not." Hermione told her honestly

"I'm not ready to be a parent! Let alone a parent to twins!" Ron said

"Neither are we Ron" Parvati said to him

"I'm scared"

"I think we all are" 

The Slytherin boys were not at all pleased with their pregnancies, but the girls couldn't decide if they were more excited or scared.

"But it will be your baby." Daphne Greengrass said to the boys

"Some of us don't want babies Daphne." Blaise Zabini told her

"I'm not ready for a baby, but I won't hand it over to some stranger." She told them

"I agree Daphne. I just wonder who the other parent could be" Pansy said

"If it's that stupid mudblood Granger's then she can have it." Millicent said

"I wouldn't let a mudblood have my baby." Pansy said

"You plan on raising them to be pureblood gits"

"I don't. I'm raising my child to know they have choices."

"You are both insane."

"Maybe, but Draco, you know very well what it feels like to not have a choice. Think if that's what you want for the child your carrying or someone else child you may have fathered." Daphne told him. The blonde Slytherin girl gave a look to her fellow Slytherin's before being followed to her dorm by Pansy and Millicent.

Early the next morning found the pregnant men and women standing inside Dumbledore's office.

He was explaining how they had found a place for the pregnant Hogwarts people to stay. When the babies were born they could be with both parents as they would be close.

"I beg of you to try to get along for your children's sakes. " Albus Dumbledore said before telling them where to go and how to get in.

They were to tap the third brick to the left of the witches head in the portrait to enter their new rooms.

Their were nine rooms all together and the students could move around after the babies were born if the wanted to be with the other parent.

It seems Dumbledore had put the rooming in alphabetical order.

The first door Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode.

The second door read Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnigan.

The third read Gregory Goyle and Neville Longbottom.

The fourth read Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass.

The fifth door read Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott

The sixth read Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil.

The seventh read Harry Potter and Dean Thomas.

The eighth read Severus Snape.

The very last door said Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

It seemed Dumbledore was still keeping it gender separated though.

Lavender and Millicent's walls were painted white on one side of the room was a four poster bed with red and gold hangings. On the other side was a similar set up, but with silver and green hangings.

The Gryffindor/Slytherin rooms were all the same.

Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott's walls were painted silver and their four poster bed consisted of green hangings.

Harry Potter and Dean Thomas had red walls and gold hangings on both of their respective four poster beds.

Severus Snape found his room an almost exact replica of his private quarters.

The common room area was silver with gold furniture. At least it wasn't red and green. It would look like Christmas threw up all over the place.

"What are you reading"? Daphne asked trying to get to know the girl she'd be rooming with for the next nine months or longer.

"I was trying to figure out exactly what this first trimester's going to be like"

"What are symptoms for the first trimester"? Lavender asked Hermione joining them.

Hermione went on to explain what she had read about the first three months of pregnancy with everyone in the room.

Everyone listened eager to know more, because even though some would deny this, they were becoming attached to the babies growing inside of them.

"Professor Dumbledore has excused all your classes for the day, but you must attend tomorrow." Severus Snape told the students.

The professor then left to go teach. He was told he could have the day off, but he didn't want it. 

**_Draco_**

I looked at my godfather and nodded before everyone went back to listening to Granger.

I think everyone has decided she probably knew what she was saying.

I suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom before losing everything I had eaten.

"Are you okay Draco"? Pansy asked slipping in

"Fine." I said standing up

Pansy left me to brush my teeth before I came back out.

"I'm going to find Dobby. I want something sweet and salty." Potter said standing up

"Ooh. Food does sound good, but I want pickles and ice cream" Daphne said

"Should we walk to the kitchens then"? Granger asked

"We could just call the elves"

"I suppose, but I don't want to just sit in here all day."

"We could go do something after we eat I suppose"

"Oh alright." Granger agreed though she didn't look happy

"Dobby!" I called and the next second he was in front of us.

"I still don't like it" Granger complained to Weasel.

"Dobby, could you maybe get us some food"?

"Of course Harry Potter, sir! What is everyone wanting"?

After everyone told Dobby what they were craving everyone sat down and waiting for him to return.

"This is weird. I didn't ever think I'd share a tower with you all let along be pregnant in fifth year!"

"It is strange, but I think we can handle it."

Potter looked a little worried

"Hermione, he's been trying to kill me since day one, what if he comes after the baby"?

"Who Potter"?

"Voldermort"

"Don't say his name!"

"What if I'm the other parent to one of your kids"? He asked suddenly

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but just relax for now Harry."

Dobby returned with an elf named Winky to help him bring in the food.

I always liked Dobby when I was younger.

"Thank you"

They left and everyone began eating their weird combination foods.

Stupid babies.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 weeks _

These last two months have brought different things for the seventeen pregnant inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley finds himself with very odd mood swings. One minute he is fine the next he is crying and then shouting. He hates it, because he was in History of Magic when he just started bawling, and in Divination he got really angry, when Harry's death was predicted, which is completely normal by now. He found himself very excited to see Hagrid, but dreading Potions, and honestly. All these emotions are just exhausting.

Harry Potter got an even worse temper with his pregnancy, which makes it even harder to get along with the toad like defense professor. He can't seem to stay out of detention because of it, which just makes his temper worse. Sometimes people try to avoid him all together, which he doesn't understand why once he's cooled down until he thinks about what he's just said.

Blaise Zabini is always tired. He can't stop sleeping. Even if he has just woken up which his professor don't appreciate in the slightest. He will wake up, go to the bathroom, and then fall back asleep. He only ever seems to be up when the baby decides it wants food and not sleep.

Draco Malfoy despises being pregnant. It has been awful. The morning sickness, the cravings, everything. He hates it with a passion and can't wait to be through being pregnant. He can't eat anything except for what he is craving. If he tries, then he just ends up puking, and he craves the strangest foods which are highly disgusting and he's revolted at the thought of eating them.

Neville Longbottom finds himself wanting to do nothing, but tend to plants and eat chocolate frogs and oranges. Sometimes he likes them together, and he is positive he never would have touched it had he not been pregnant, but he is eating for three; himself and the twins. They must like different things he's decided.

Hermione Granger finds her pregnancy to be pretty simple, which is quite the opposite of Draco's. She only occasionally gets morning sickness and she doesn't have a strange a craving as everyone else. She isn't sore and really isn't tired. So she can't see what Draco's problem is or why he keeps calling her lucky.

Severus finds himself constantly pissed off with students, even more so then usual. He also feels lazy and doesn't want to get up and teach, but to just hide away in his room with a book.

Lavender Brown finds herself very hyper and cheerful. She is full of energy and can't see why Harry, Draco, or Professor Snape are in such bad moods, because she feels lovely! Hermione seems to be alright to talk to at the moment, but not all the time. Ron might start crying or screaming on her again, and she doesn't want anyone upset. She wants them all as happy as she is.

Parvati Patil finds herself constantly worrying about everything. From one small strand of hair, to every detail on her homework, to one wrinkle in the bed. She worries about everything not being perfect and not going according to plan. The muggle's would say she has OCD, because if you do indeed make her mess up, which makes her worry about not being able to fix it, then she will have a panic attack, and the students are sure how many more of the girls attacks they can handle.

Millicent Bulstrode finds herself having the strangest cravings of all. The other day she wanted chocolate dipped in gravy. She finds these cravings absolutely disgusting, but she can't seem to get enough of them.

Theodore Nott is always crying. The smallest things cause him to burst into tears, which he'll deny after this pregnancy until the day he dies, but its the truth. He messed up a spell in transfiguration so he had to be asked to step out until he could stop crying. Plus, Dolores Umbridge gives him killer headaches. Or as they've taken to calling her, the toad.

Pansy Parkinson is extremely sick. She can't stop puking. Nothing she eats is agreeing with her, so she finds herself constantly sick. She puked on Professor Umbridge, which to say the least, everyone found very amusing. Pansy of course, wasn't too pleased with her puking escapades.

Seamus Finnigan found himself just as fine as Hermione. He got a little moody occasionally, but he was alright. Which was wonderful compared to how bad Draco has it. Seamus is perfectly content missing all the morning sickness and everything, because seeing everyone who has it, makes him most definitely not want it.

Dean Thomas feels that nothing could go wrong! Everything is wonderful! He's going to be a Daddy and chances are not just to the baby he is carrying! How exciting! Dean, who af first thought it was weird, actually enjoys being pregnant.

Vincent Crabbe is more confused then before, and everyone is convinced his attention spans is shorter than normal. He just gets off topic so easily, which is funny to everyone when he is talking to one of the grumpy ones, because it doesn't take much to make them angry.

Gregory Goyle has everything pretty normal. He has some morning sickness, and cravings, but they aren't too bad. His mood changes sometimes, but not near as much as Ron's, which I guess is good thing.

Daphne Greengrass finds herself unable to sit still. No matter what she's got to be doing something. Whether it be knitting, bouncing, or writing, it has to be something. It drives everyone mad, especially the professor's, but she can't help it. Daphne decided she could have it worse though. She could be like Draco. Poor boy. He most defiantly has it hardest.

This evening found them all in the hospital wing for check ups.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. How have you been"? Madam Pomfrey asked the young Malfoy heir.

"Awful! It's all the stupid baby's fault!" Draco snapped

"Every pregnancy is different Mr. Malfoy. It seems yours is causing you a great deal of trouble." she said before moving over to the next bed.

She waved her wand over the young girls stomach.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. How are you feeling"?

"I find it difficult to sit still. If I have to sit down then my hands need to be doing something." Daphne told her

She nodded her head.

"As I've told Mr. Malfoy, everyone is different, but nothing seems too unusual"?

"No"

Madam Pomfrey continued this all the way to the end where Hermione Granger sat.

"Madam Pomfrey, how are the boys meant to deliver babies"?

"We'll have to do, what I believe muggle's call, a cesarean section Miss Granger"

"Yes Ma'am. That's what it's called." Hermione told her

"Alright. You are all dismissed"

The students and professor headed back to their rooms to grade papers, do homework, or just talk.

"Have you thought of names"? Lavender asked

"We still have seven months to go. I haven't really thought about it, but I suppose I've always like Sebastian for a boy."

"Sebastian Granger sounds adorable!" Lavender said as they all sat down.

"Professor what would you name your baby"? Harry asked looking at his potions professor.

"My mother and yours if it was a girl" He said softly which isn't something the students were used to with the Potions Master.

"You and my mother were friends"?

"Best friends" He said with a far off looking his eyes, but showed no other emotions.

"I kind of like Caitlin" Ron said

"I'll have to find some baby name books for us. I believe I saw some earlier." Hermione said

"We should all make a list of possibilities, so we have the next seven months to add and remove the names. That way we will all have the perfect names for our children when they're born" Daphne said

"That's a lovely idea!"

"I just want to know what the little leech is"

"Draco, that's mean" Pansy said

"Not when this pregnancy is so difficult!" he snapped

Parvati looked ready to have a panic attack looking over her homework, and Severus looked ready to throw the papers he was grading. Everyone thought they heard something along the lines of "dunderheads"

Everyone looked around when they heard throwing up and knew it was Draco and Pansy again.

"I feel bad for them"

"It is pretty awful"

Then there was shouting and crying.

It was Harry and Ron...again.

"Potter! Stop your yelling!"

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy!"

"Come on. Don't fight again"

"Shut it mudblood!" Severus Snape was out of his seat the second the name left his godson's lips.

Severus hated that word. It was that one simple word that ended his and Lily's friendship, and he has hated it since.

"Sit down or you'll find yourself in detention with Filch!" The potions master snapped, and the students decided to listen to him.

Hermione and Seamus who were the only normal ones without crazy hormones like the others, knew this would be a long seven months.


	3. Chapter 3

17 Weeks

Harry Potter was not happy. Madam Pomfrey had banned him from flying! So now he had to sit in the stands and watch Ginny Weasley play Seeker in his place.

"I really wish you boys would stop pouting"

"But we can't play Quidditch!" Ron and Harry told the young witch.

She shook her head at the two before she continued reading.

"What are you reading"? Neville asked her seeing a baby on the cover.

"A muggle book about babies. My mum sent me a few that she had while pregnant with me. I brought another. You can read it if you like"

Neville gratefully took the book from her. He was glad to have any extra information that he could have on this whole parenting thing.

"Are you going to keep the baby"? Lavender asked them

"I plan to... I just really wish I knew who's child I was carrying." Hermione sighed

On the other side of the Quidditch pitch the rest of the pregnant students were talking.

"I don't think I'm going to keep it. I never wanted kids"

Daphne Greengrass laid a hand over her stomach and looked down at it.

"I couldn't. I won't get rid of you baby" The words that weren't heard by anyone of the other pregnant Slytherins left her lips.

"I just want the little leech out" Draco grumbled

The Slytherins were confused. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe didn't think they'd keep their children. They weren't ready. They never even planned to have kids.

Daphne Greengrass knew she couldn't get rid of her baby no matter what. She loved this baby. The child was unexpected and she didn't even know if she wanted kids, but she knew that she would do anything to protect her baby. Her sister, Astoria, wants her to have a boy. Daphne doesn't care though. She just wants the baby happy and healthy.

Draco Malfoy didn't know what he would do. He hated the little leech, but he couldn't see him handing the baby over. His father had shared his disapproval with his heir over his pregnancy. The young Malfoy's mother had been a little more understanding though.

Blaise Zabini was confused. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent. Hell, he wasn't even positive he would make a half decent parent, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try. Maybe he could do right by this child. His family remained neutral in the first war and it seemed the second was fast approaching. Blaise knew his parents were lucky to make it out with a baby with being neutral. They most likely survived, because of their pureblood status. He knew he would probably have to choose sides, but he didn't know which one he'd choose. What meant his child the safest?

Millicent Bulstrode never wanted kids. Ever. That's why she wouldn't mind handing over the little demons the minute they were born. She has moments where she questions herself, but she blames her hormones. She is pretty set with the ideas of Crabbe and Goyle.

Theodore Nott knew, like Blaise Zabini, he would have to pick a side. He had mocked the muggleborn's for their blood status with Malfoy, but he never aligned himself with Malfoy's group. He also never aligned himself with Voldermort or Dumbledore so he confused many people as he believed blood purity, but he didn't jump to join the Death Eaters.

Over with the teachers Severus Snape was speculating.

The potions master never thought he'd have kids. He knew he could never love anyone as he still loved Lily. He loved her despite the fact that she got married, had a son, and was now dead. He still loved her so that was a reason to never settle down with kids.

Another was he is a double agent and knows anyone in affiliation with him is in danger if they knew his secret. He was the good guy pretending to be bad. He was fooling the Dark Lord himself. He was looking Voldermort in the eyes and lying to him. If anyone ever found out he was a spy for Dumbledore...

He knew his child wasn't safe with him and he probably couldn't keep the baby. He hoped the other parent would be half decent so at least he knew the child would have a better childhood then his own. Thanks to his stupid father.


	4. Chapter 4

28 weeks

All hell just broke loose. Well, not literally, but it might as well have.

Everyone was in panic. Ron was clutching at his stomach and groaning in pain. His water had broke.

"Deep breaths Ron" Hermione said trying to help as Harry and Neville helped him stand.

They weren't moving very fast, but they were doing their best to get him to the infirmary.

Hermione kept a hand placed on his back as she tried to comfort him.

Neville and Harry were doing their best to get him there, but it was a bit difficult as Neville was pregnant with his own set of twins and Harry wasn't that small either.

They finally made it and Madam Pomfrey came in the room.

"Who is in here this late... Oh my! Help him too the bed! Hermione dear floo call St. Mungo's and tell them to send over Healer Griffin."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said getting to her knees in front of the fire.

A tall woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out of the flames after Hermione moved back and Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain around Ron.

Mr. Weasley you've gone into labor." Madam Pomfrey explained raising the young wizards shirt.

"Isn't it too early"? Ron asked her suddenly worried

"People go into labor early Mr. Weasley. It's normal" Healer Griffin said

"Now this shouldn't hurt too much, but you're going to feel a little pressure on your stomach. Are you ready"?

He nodded and felt the pressure as they cut into his stomach.

Then it felt like someone was digging around in his stomach, which is what was happening. It didn't feel nice.

After a few moments the first cry filled the room.

"It's a girl Mr. Weasley" Madam Pomfrey said before moving off to clean up the baby as Healer Griffin continued to have her hands in his stomach.

"A boy" She said before Madam Pomfrey got the baby and he felt like someone was pulling his skin back together.

Healer Griffin cleaned him up and Madam Pomfrey returned with the babies in a magical incubator. It was charmed to check the babies vitals and to be the right temperature.

"What are their names Mr. Weasley"?

"Leanna Carly and Benjamin Arthur" He said not moving his eyes from his children.

"Leanna is two pounds and thirteen ounces. Benjamin is two pounds and twelve ounces."

Both babies had a small tuft of hair upon their heads. Benjamin had red hair while Leanna's was black. Both babies were fair skinned and Leanna had her fathers blue eyes, but Benjamin's were a starling green that could have only belong to one person.

"Mr. Weasley are you alright for visitors? It's your family along with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"Yes" He said sitting up, but his eyes never moved from his babies.

"Ron! Oh! How are you feeling"!? Hermione asked looking over Ron.

"Fine."

"oh thank heavens you're alright dear! How are the babies"?

"They're perfectly fine"

"she's gorgeous Ron! And he's so cute! What did you name them"? Ginny asked looking over at her niece and nephew before gasping when Benjamin opened his eyes again.

"What is it Ginny"?

"His eyes." she said looking at Benjamin before turning to Harry.

"What"? Harry asked suddenly.

"He has your eyes Harry." Ginny said and everyone leaned over to look at Benjamin.

"We know who the other parent is" Hermione said with a smile

"You're officially family Harry!" The twins shouted

"We always thought if you had kids with a Weasley..."

"It would be Ginny..."

"Not Ickle Ronniekins" They finished together

"They're so tiny." Harry whispered looking at the babies.

"What did you name them Ron"?

"Leanna Carly and Benjamin Arthur"

"We'll bring you your work Ron. You don't want to fail your OWLS" Hermione said

"Alright Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Messrs Weasley, and Miss Weasley I think you should go back and get some sleep. You have class tomorrow."

"but Madam Pomfrey..."

"No buts. Now off you go." She said and the students weren't happy, but did as told anyways.

Hogwarts welcome its first set of babies that night. Even if unexpected.


End file.
